blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 97
is the 97th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Sol Marron buries the Black Cocoon with Julius Novachrono's body. She hears the explosion from Yami Sukehiro's and Charla's spells clashing. Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash slices through Scarlet-Braided Beautiful Battle Spear and cuts off Charlotte Roselei's arm guard, but the two halves of the Briar Magic spell still hit Yami and cause the nearby buildings to collapse on him. Charla leaves to meet up with Licht and takes the unconscious Marx Francois and Owen with her. Sol sees Charla leaving and makes her way over to the street to check on Yami, who emerges from the rubble and still wants to fight. He orders Sol to go help the citizens while he has other plans. In the dungeon beneath the Magic Knights Headquarters, Catherine's and George's corpses are lying on the floor. Gueldre Poizot and Revchi Salik have been freed by the destruction caused by the rampaging elves. The two former Purple Orcas get into an argument but bond over their shared hatred for Asta. A possessed Silver Eagle drops down into the dungeon and prepares to attack them. Gueldre turns himself and Revchi invisible, and Revchi then binds the elf in chains. In the floating dungeon of Gravito Rock Zone, Luck Voltia and Ben Benfunk have been possessed and the pair hug. The elf in Luck attacks Noelle Silva with a Thunder Arrow but misses. Kirsch Vermillion raises a storm of cherry blossom petals and orders Noelle to raise a defense, but the elf clads himself in lightning and crashes through her Sea Dragon's Nest. Elsewhere in the dungeon, Rhya believes Asta was truthful about his dream but the elf still decides to kill the boy. He lashes out with combined Light Sword of Judgment and Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash. Mereoleona Vermillion destroys the attacks and tries to catch him in Calidus Brachium Barrage again, but Rhya combines Light Magic and Spatial Magic to dodge her punches. He then sends light beams through Myriad Black and manages to land hits on Mereoleona, Asta, and Zora Ideale. Lira, in Rill Boismortier's body, comes crashing through the ceiling and riding atop a Four-Headed Lindworm that he painted. Lira is excited to see Rhya and hugs his friend. Asta calls out to Rill, but Lira does not recognize the boy and sends his painting to attack the humans. Zora activates the landmine traps he had spread around the room. This blinds the elves temporarily and gives Asta time to enter his black form. Asta cuts off the heads of the lindworm and manages to land a hit on Rill. However, the Anti Magic is unable to break the Reincarnation Magic spell on the captain. Three more possessed Royal Knights drop down from the ceiling, so Zora figures that they should retreat, with which Asta agrees. Mereoleona punches a hole in the wall, throws Zora and Asta out of the room, and then covers the hole with rubble as she plans to take on and kill all five elves herself. In the Crimson Lion base, Fuegoleon Vermillion is lying in bed and his hand twitches. Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Charla *Gueldre Poizot and Revchi vs. Elf *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Rhya *Asta, Zora Ideale, and Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Lira Magic and Spells used References Navigation pl:Odcinek 97